


Sins of The Father

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: Welp a story about my Young Justice OC and how she attempted suicide. So...yeahWarning: Intense feels





	

  Kylie sat with her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun in one of the large bathtubs of the Wayne mansion listening to Coma Baby by Nicole Dollanger over the Bluetooth speaker. She took another puff of her cigarette and another swig of the rum and coke she was drinking. The Wayne family (Bruce, his wife Selina,their two adoptive sons Dick and Milo, and their adoptive daughter Thalia) were out to a fancy dinner. Kylie decided to stay behind because she didn't want to intrude. Selina had said she wouldn't be intruding...but Kylie knew the truth. No one wanted her around, the only reason The Wayne family had taken her in was to make sure she didn't become like her father; The Joker.  
  She pulled her knees to her chest, laid her head down, and started to sob. All the horrible things everyone had said to her ran through her mind, seemingly all at once.  
Freak, Monster, Criminal, Inhuman, and other names of the like wrapped around her psyche like a noose. As Kylie sat in the tub swirling her fingertips around in the water. Suddenly Kylie was put back to the rainy night when she saw her mother gunned down before her eyes by her father. The tears were flowing more rapidly now. She missed her mother. The one person she'd ever dared to get close to, was ripped away from her. The emotional wound was deep, but has seemed to heal into a scar. A scar that left her with the inability to get close to anyone again, nor did she feel the desire to get close to anyone. Or maybe it was the fact that her father was a sociopath and perhaps she had inherited that trait. Kylie couldn't really tell.  
  “I just want all this pain to go away. I don't want to be alone anymore.” Kylie thought to herself. As she picked up the razor to shave her legs a thought popped into her head. “I can just use this to end it all.” Kylie whispered, her will to live decreasing with every word.  
  Her mind was made up, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. This would be the night that Kylie Quinzel died. A deep sense of relief washed over Kylie as she pressed the razor to her vein and dragged it across, she repeated the process on her other wrist. She sunk deeper into the tub, her blood and tears mixing with the bath water. Kylie did something she hadn't done in quite a long time, genuinely smile.


End file.
